Flubberwürmer, Butterbier und James Potter
by Attachment
Summary: Was haben Flubberwürmen mit Lilys Entscheidung zu tun sich nun doch mit James Potter zu treffen? Und warum scheint Butterbier Lilys letzte Möglichkeit zu sein um zur Ruhe zu kommen?  Und wie verlauft eigentlich das Date von Lily und James? Lest selbst...
1. Flubberwürmer

**Disclaimer**: Alle Personen, Namen, Orte gehören J. K. Rowling, außer Anne, die meiner Feder entsprang

**

* * *

**

**Flubberwürmer, Butterbier und James Potter**

**Chapter 1: Flubberwürmer oder warum ich mit James Potter ausgehe**

„Dieser verdammte Trottel!"

Ein Rothaariges Mädchen warf _Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene_ auf ihr Bett im Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors.

Sie stieß einen kleinen Wutschrei aus und nachdem sie geschätzte zehn Minuten im Zimmer hin und her marschiert war, ließ sie sich auf ihr rotes Bett fallen.

„Was'n los?", sagte ein Mädchen, das im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß und über ihre Zaubertränkehausaufgaben brütete, „Wieder Potter?"

Sie erhielt ein ärgerliches Grummeln, das aus der Richtung kam, in der ihre Freundin saß. Das Mädchen deutete dies als ein Ja.

„Dieses mal wollte er, dass ich ihn küsse!, schrie die Rothaarige, schwang sich aus dem Bett und starte ihre Freundin an, „kannst du dir das vorstellen, Anne? Ich IHN küssen, diesen..diesen..Trottel...ich hasse ihn!"

„Also ich würd's machen.", grinste Anne, „ich meine...", begann sie schnell, als sie den Blick ihrer Freundin traf, „natürlich nicht. Was denkt sich dieser gut aussehende äußert attrakt- Schuft, Lily!"

Gerade noch so hatte Anne die Kurve bekommen und schaute Lily schuldbewusst an. Es war ein kein Geheimnis, dass der „Trottel", wie Lily ihn nannte, James Potter hieß und der begehrteste Junge auf der Schule war (abgesehen von seinem besten Freund Sirius Black, dessen Aussehen des eines jungen Gottes recht nahe kam). Und genau dieser Junge hatte sich nun seit der dritten Klasse in ihre beste Freundin Lily verliebt. Jeder wusste es. Sogar die Hausgeister von Hogwarts unterhielten sich über das Thema Potter-steht-auf-Lily-Evans.

Anne strich sich eine Strähne ihres blondes Haares aus dem Gesicht und legte ihr Buch voll Anleitungen zum Zaubertrankbrauen beiseite. Sie wäre froh gewesen, wenn einer wie James Potter in sie verliebt gewesen wäre. Doch einerseits verstand sie auch Lily. Sie legte großen Wert auf Höflichkeit, Ordnung und Verständnis. Und da passte ein Potter mit seinem Drang jeden Tag einen neuen Streich auszuhecken und somit ein unendliches Chaos anzurichten natürlich nicht in das Muster.

„Ach Lily, er meint es doch nur gut. Und ich glaube er ist ernsthaft in dich verliebt." Diese Vermutung hegte sie schon lange. Auch wenn James (wie sie ihn in Gedanken immer nannte, sich das aber in Lilys Gegenwart nie trauen würde) weiterhin mit vielen Mädchen ausging und seinen Spaß hatte, konnte man die verliebten Blicke, die er Lily zuwarf einfach nicht übersehen.

„Korrektur.", murmelte Anne in ihren Gedanken, „Lily konnte das."

„Er meint es gut? Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Anne? Potter wollte, dass ich ihn küsse! Für ihn bin ich eh nur eine von vielen und darauf habe ich wahrlich keine Lust.", giftete es von der Rothaarigen zurück.

„Und wenn du's einfach mal probierst? Ich meine... Schaden könnte es ja nicht?", sagte Anne vorsichtig und zog den Kopf ein aus Angst ihre Freundin könnte etwas nach ihr werfen.

„Was ausprobieren?"

„Mit ihm ausgehen zum Beispiel."

„Niemals! Eher küsse ich einen Flubberwurm!"

„Abgemacht." Anne grinste, jetzt hatte sie ihre Freundin in der Hand, „entweder du gehst einmal mit Potter aus oder du küsst einen Flubberwurm- vor den Augen alles Gryffindors!"

„Keine Widerrede, Lils.", Die Blonde strahlte nun über beide Ohren und zwinkerte Lily zu. „So schlimm wird's schon nicht. Und vielleicht ist er doch ganz nett."

Lily traute ihren Ohren nicht. Sie ließ sich Anne's Plan durch den Kopf gehen. Das konnte sie nicht tun, sie konnte sie- Lily Evans, Vertrauensschülerin- doch nicht erpressen. Da würde sie sicher nicht mitspielen. Aber an einer Verabredung war ja nichts schlimmes. „Lily Evans, denk noch nicht mal daran mit Potter auszugehen!", ermahnte sich sich selbst, „er ist ein...ein.." Ja was war er für sie eigentlich?

Dass er gut aussah, konnte man nicht bestreiten. Aber was Lily nicht mochte, war seine überhebliche Art gegenüber anderen Schülern. Er tat so als wären er und seine Freunde die Streichekönige in Hogwarts. Was sie ja eigentlich auch waren. Kein anderer hatte schon so viele Strafarbeiten hinter sich und doch so überragende Noten in beinahe allen Fächern.

Aber vielleicht war dies ja auch nur eine Hülle? So wie bei Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen. Außen eine farbige Hülle, innen leckerer Geschmack? Doch diese beherbergten manchmal auch unangenehme Überraschungen, wie Popel-Geschmack.

Lily könnte sich irren, aber einen Versuch war es wert. Sie war einfach zu neugierig, was sich hinter James...Potters (Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf, jetzt nannte sie ihn schon beim Vornamen!) Verhalten wirklich versteckte.

„Schön. Ich mach's.", sagte sie zu Anne und wunderte sich wie einfach diese Worte über ihre Lippen kamen, „Ich gehe mit Potter aus."

Sie schnappte sich Anne's Buch und fing an zu Blättern um das Thema möglichst schnell zu beenden. Im Augenwinkel sah sie ihre Freundin selbstzufrieden Grinsen.

„Noch eine Frage...", begann Lily, denn eine Idee schoss ihr in den Kopf, „hat nicht zufällig ein großer, schwarzhaariger Gryffindor etwas mit deiner Idee zu tun?"

„Potter?"

„Nein! Verdammt, Anne.", Lily stöhnte. Tat ihre Freundin nur so oder war sie tatsächlich schwer von Begriff? „Sirius Black!"

Ihre Freundin brauchte eine Weile zum Antworten, doch Lily musste nichts mehr hören. Sie kannte Anne zu gut um zu wissen, dass sie nun log.

„Nein, ich finde nur du und James passt zusammen.", Anne blickte Lily nicht in die Augen. Wusste Lily nun, dass es tatsächlich Sirius Black war, der sie gebeten hatte Lily zu überreden?

„Hmn, ok.", kam eine erstickte Antwort von Lily. Also doch. Sirius Black. Der kann was erleben.

Noch am selben Abend nahm sich Lily vor beim Abendessen auf James' (jetzt war es offiziell, sie nannte ihn tatsächlich James!) Bitten hin mit ihm auszugehen.

Doch bei diesem Gedanken war ihr noch nicht ganz wohl.


	2. Butterbier oder Gib mir mehr!

**Chapter 2 Butterbier oder Gib mir mehr!**

Tatsächlich. Da saß er. Mit verstrubbelten schwarzen Haaren, Brille auf der Nase und einem umwerfenden Lächeln.

Lily hätte schwören können, dass ihr Herz für eine Sekunde stehen geblieben ist, als sich ihr Blick mit dem von James traf.

Und wie sollte es auch anders sein, kam er sofort angelaufen und grinste über beide Ohren.

„Hey, Evans."

Lily musste sich zwingen ihm nicht irgendeine Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen und sprach ruhig und konzentriert.

„Hallo, Pott-James."

Das Mädchen sah, wie sich James' Miene aufhellte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er bemerkt, dass sie, anstatt ihn wie üblich anzubrüllen, freundlich und ruhig seinen Namen genannt hatte.

„Evans, ich hab die Idee: Wenn du mit mir essen gehst, kannst du mir den ganzen Abend lang sagen, wie unmöglich du mich findest! Also nur wir beide, Hogsmead und ein ordentliches Glas Feuerwhiskey?"

„Ja, den könnte ich jetzt wirklich gebrauchen.", murmelte Lily und als James die Augenbraue hochzog, antwortete sie nun. Nicht mehr mit ihrer klaren Stimme wie sie sie bei der Begrüßung hatte, doch immer noch selbstbestimmt genug für einen James Potter.

„H-hol mich am Samstag nach dem Frühstück im Gemeinschaftsraum ab.", sagte sie knapp, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging schnurstracks zu ihrem Platz neben ihren Freundinnen.

Sie wartete. Und dann kam er.

Der Freudenschrei von James hallte in der ganzen Halle wieder. Er war so laut, dass Professor McGonegall nicht drumrumkam mit ihrer lauten, kreischigen Stimme für Ruhe zu Sorgen.

„Tatze! Tatze! Du wirst es nicht glauben, ich treff' mich mit Evans! Hab ich's nicht gesagt? Die ganze Zeit hab ich's gewusst- sie mag mich!"

James Potter, vollkommen außer sich, sprang zwischen seinen besten Freunden hin und her. „Unglaublich! Aber ich hab's euch gesagt, nicht wahr? Evans mag mich!"

„Wahrhaft unglaublich.", kam es von einem essenden Remus Lupin.

Lily musste lächeln. Selbst sie hätte nie im Leben damit gerechnet, eines Tages mit James Potter auszugehen.

Im Laufe des Tages wurde sie von dutzenden Hogwartsschüler angesprochen (meist waren dies eifersüchtige Mädchen, die sich erkundigen wollten, ob James Potter wirklich mir ihr wegging).

„Gehst du wirklich mit James Potter aus?", fragte sie eine aufgeregte Drittklässlerin auf dem Weg zum Arithmantikunttericht.

„Ja.", antwortete Lily trocken und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Kaum drei Minuten später begegnete sie eine Schar Jungs (Lily kannte sie nicht, also schloss sie daraus, dass sie nicht in ihrem Jahrgang waren, geschweige denn in Gryffindor).

„Hat dich Potter ja doch 'rumbekommen, Evans. Wir wussten es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, Potter bekommt jede Schnecke." Grölend starrte die Masse Lily an.

„Wie bitte?", fauchte die Gryffindor zurück und funkelte sie böse an, „Erstens ich bin Vertrauensschülerin, da würde ich mir an euren Stelle einen ganz anderen Ton angewöhnen und zweitens... Potter hat mich überhaupt nicht 'rumbekommen, verstanden?"

Wütend stapfte Lily weiter und betrat das Klassenzimmer für Arithmantik. Zu ihrer Freude war noch ein Platz in der ersten Reihe frei und sie setze sich.

Wut, die Lily früher nur bei James' Bemerkungen gespürt hat, kochte in ihr.

Was bildeten die sich ein? James Potter und sie „'rumbekommen".

James hatte sie überhaupt nicht überredet.

Naja, eigentlich war es Anne, die sie dazu brachte. Aber irgendwann hätte sie auch von sich aus James eine Chance gegeben und hätte sich mit ihm verabredet. Ganz bestimmt! Oder?

Lily schüttelte diesen Gedanken beiseite und versuchte sich auf den jetzt beginnenden Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Vergebens, wie sie zehn Minuten später bemerkte. Immer wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken zu den Jungs, die sie kurz zuvor getroffen hatte.

Sie hatte immer großen Wert auf ihr Auftreten als selbstständige und starke Frau gelegt, die nicht mit jedem beliebigen Mann eine Beziehung begann. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum sie James bisher abgewiesen hatte. Eine Verabredung mit dem Schwarm der Schule, dem Herzensbrecher höchst persönlich wäre ihr nicht zu Gute gekommen. Sie wollte nicht nur Eine von vielen Mädchen sein, die James Potter verfielen und dann eiskalt fallen gelassen worden.

Und das würde sie auch niemals werden, bestätigte Lily ihre Gedanken. Potter (sie nannte ihn nun wieder beim Nachnamen) sollte sich nichts darauf einbilden, dass sie sich nun mit ihm traf. Wieso auch? Es war ja nur eine harmlose Verabredung sonst nichts. Kein Händchenhalten, kein verliebtes Lächeln, kein Kuss.

Lily würde sich als Freundin mit Potter treffen und nicht mehr. Doch wenn sie an seine nussbraunen Augen dachte, die sie verführerisch durch seine Brille betrachteten... _nein Lily, verdammt! Hör auf an so etwas zu denken!_

Ganz in Gedanken versunken bemerkte Lily erst das Stundenende als um sie herum alle Schüler schnell ihre sieben Sachen zusammen sammelten und aus dem Raum verschwanden.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Ms Evans? Sie wirkten heute so abgelenkt?".

Eine kleine hagere Frau Mitte vierzig stand vor Lily. Sie trug einen purpurnen Umhang, der sich fürchterlich mit dem Grün ihrer Stiefel biss. Doch Lily verzichtete darauf, ihrer Lehrerin Tipps in Sachen Mode zu erteilen.

„Ja, Professor. Entschuldigen Sie vielmals, ich konnte mich heute einfach nicht konzentrieren, das ist alles. Ich habe ein wenig Kopfschmerzen.", antwortete Lily schnell und hoffte die Professorin würde nicht weiter nach hacken, doch sie beweis nicht zum ersten Mal einen erstaunlichen Instinkt in Sachen Probleme.

„Sehr schön. Aber ich bitte Sie Ihre Gefühle zu zügeln, Ms Evans. Sonst könnte noch einer die vielen kleinen Herzen sehen, die Sie auf Ihr Pergament gemalt haben.", sie zwinkerte, „Guten Tag."

Lily blickte ihrer Lehrerin verdutzt hinterher. Bei diesem Talent hätte sie Wahrsagerin werden sollen, dachte sich Lily und schämte sich bei dem Gedanken sofort für ihre Kritzeleien.

Sie zerknüllte das Blatt (dass tatsächlich über und über mit kleinen Herzen übersät war) und stopfte es wütend in ihre Tasche. Die Gryffindor beschloss diesen Vorfall einfach zu vergessen. Jedes Mädchen malte gerne Herzchen. Das war nun mal ein geschriebenes Gesetz, zu mindestens in Lilys Augen.

Lily hasste das Gefühl die Kontrolle über sich selbst zu verlieren. Sie war nicht in Potter verliebt, das konnte gar nicht sein. Aber warum war ihr leicht schwindelig immer wenn sie ihn sah?

„Dann muss ich mal zu Madame Pomfrey, vielleicht bin ich ja krank.", murmelte Lily während sie die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum empor stapfte.

Sie brauchte ihre Ruhe. Ruhe um nachzudenken und Ruhe um ihre Gedanken zu vergessen. Widersprüchlich wie Lily genau wusste, aber das war es nun was Lily am sehnlichsten brauchte.

„Hab gehört James Potter geht mit dir aus? Hat er dich also doch überredet?"

Das war der erste Satz, den die Schülerin zuhören bekam, als sie durch das Portrait der fetten Dame in den Gemeinschaftsraum stieg.

Doch ihr blieb keine Zeit ein Kommentar zurückzuwerfen, denn schon stand er vor ihr.

Verschlissene Jeans. Roter Pullover. Fantastische Auge. (_Verdammt, Lily reiß dich zusammen!)_

„Na, Evans! Schon aufgeregt wegen unserer Verabredung?"

Ein über beide Ohren grinsender James Potter stand breitschultrig vor ihr.

„Ich sag dir, du wirst dich danach nicht beklagen können, ich bin ein unheimlich guter Küsser, nicht wahr Tatze?"

„Woher soll'n ich das wissen, Krone?

„Argh.", stieß Lily aus, erblickte ihre beste Freundin Anne und ließ sich Rettung suchend auf den freien Platz neben ihr sinken. Vielleicht war es ja doch ein Fehler mit diesen überheblichen, dummen- _ganz ruhig, Lily.._

„Aber aber, Evans. Ich hoffe du bist bei unserem Date auch so stürmisch?"

Ein Augenzwinkern und ein Grinsen später erblickte Lily die volle Butterbierflasche ihrer Freundin.

„Gib her.", sagte Lily kurz, griff nach der Flasche und leerte sie mit einem Zug.

„Gib mir mehr!"

„Was? Lily bei Merlin's Unterhose."

„Bei Merlin's Unterhose, gib mir mehr!"

„Schon gut, schon gut". Anne griff tief in ihre Tasche und stellte eine zweite Flasche Butterbier auf den Tisch. „Hab ich aus Hogsmead... heh, nicht alles austrinken Lily!"

Doch zu spät, auch der Inhalt der zweiten Flasche floss Lilys Speiseröhre hinunter.

Das Gefühl, dass Lily nun durchströmte verlieh ihr Wärme und Geborgenheit. Alle Stimme aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schien von ihr abzuprallen. In ihren Gedanken herrschte nun stille. Und kein James Potter.


	3. Die letzte Chance

**Chapter 3 James Potter oder Eine Chance!**

Am nächsten Morgen bereute Lily ihre Entscheidung die Butterbiervorrate ihrer besten Freundin vernichtet zu haben.

„Morgen du Pappnase", weckte sie eine unfreundliche Stimme, „du hast genug geschlafen, dafür, dass du gestern mein gesamtes Butterbier getrunken hast, als wäre es Kürbissaft!"

Anne stand mit verschränkten Armen vor Lily und grinste sie heimtückisch an.

„Entschuldige Anne. Wirklich. Aber in dem Moment war das wirklich mein geringstes Problem. Von allen Seiten kam nur 'na hat dich Potter doch rumbekommen?' Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie anstrengend das ist. Und da hat das Butterbier echte Wunder vollbracht."

Die Rothaarige versuchte sich bei ihrer Freundin zu entschuldigen und sah zu ihrer Erleichterung, dass diese lächelte.

„Habe ich mir schon gedacht Lils. Mach dir also darum keine Sorgen, ich wollte nur etwas gemein zu dir sein und habe dich geweckt- außerdem dachte ich mir, du willst deine Verabredung mit Potter bestimmt nicht wegen zwei Flaschen Butterbier verschlafen oder? Es ist schon elf Uhr."

„Oh, verdammt? Wann endet das Frühstück? Um zwölf? Dann hab ich nur noch 'ne Stunde. Danke, Anne!"

Lily sprang aus ihrem Bett und ihr Herz machte einen großen Hüpfer. War tatsächlich Vorfreude der Grund warum ihr Herz beinahe aus ihrer Brust zu brechen drohte?

Gewiss, war es das Butterbier von gestern Abend, dachte sich Lily, schlüpfte in den erstbesten Pullover, den sie in ihrem Koffer finden konnte und rannte ins Bad.

Hastig wusch sie sich ihr Gesicht und putzte die Zähne (Lily konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie daran dachte James mit Mundgeruch in die Flucht zu treiben).

Die Uhrzeiger standen auf kurz vor zwölf als Lily gehetzt aber auch zufrieden im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam.

Sie band sich rasch einen Pferdeschwanz und blickte sich dann um.

„Ich mag es wenn du deine Haare offen trägst.", hauchte eine Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr. Lily drehte sich sofort zu der Quelle der Stimme und blickte in die braunen Augen von James Potter.

„H-hey.", stammelte sie und trat instinktiv zwei Schritte zurück. So viel Nähe war ihr dann doch sehr unangenehm, auch wenn er sehr gut roch. Lily meinte irgendetwas mit Moschus und Baumrinde wahrnehmen zu können. Beim letzteren war sie sich jedoch nicht sicher.

„Wollen wir, schöne Dame?"

„Jah."

James hielt ihr seinen Arm hin, den die doch offensichtlich einfach zu übersehen schien.

Nach einem zwanzigminütigen Lauf waren sie in Hogsmead angekommen und setzten sich an einen abgelegenen Tisch im Honigtopf. (Lily war überrascht, dass sie auf dem Wege gekommen waren, wie es alle Hogwartsschüler taten, die nicht sich nicht 'Rumtreiber' nannten)

„Diese Farbe...", James war der erste der den Mut fasste und zu sprechen begann.

„Was?"

„Deine Augenfarbe. Wie dunkle Smaragde."

Lily wurde augenblicklich rot. War das seine übliche Masche um bei den Mädchen zu 'landen'?

„Sie sind grün, ja.", gab sie trocken zurück und es kostete sie eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung um nicht aufgeregt zu kichern.

„Schau, unsere Getränke kommen. Hm lecker, dieses Butterbier."

James lächelte. Es war eines dieser umwerfend echten Lächeln, die Lily, umso länger sie es betrachtete, in ihren Bann zog.

„Das hat man gestern gesehen. So schnell wie du zwei Flaschen getrunken hast."

James Potter, der bemerkte, dass Lily nicht gut auf das Thema zu sprechen war, überspielte das geschickt, jedoch verfiel er dabei in sein altes Muster.

„Also Evans. Was denkst du über uns? Wir würden ein echt gutes Paar abgeben, oder?"

Genau das, was Lily bereits geahnt hatte, geschah. James Potter gab sich wie eh und je. Ein Trottel.

„Dazu sage ich lieber nichts, Potter.", antwortete Lily kühl. Auf so ein Gespräch ließ frau sich am besten erst gar nicht ein.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Würde ich antworten, würde dein Selbstwertgefühl einen herben Schlag bekommen, auch wenn es dir nicht schaden würde."

Diese Worte platzen aus Lilys Mund ehe sie sie richtig ordnen konnte. So ehrlich hatte sie noch nie gesprochen, nicht einmal mit James. Daher achtete sie genau auf seine Mimik und sah erstaunt, wie sie sich leicht verzog. Augenscheinlich hatten ihn diese Worte verletzt. Oder er war nur ein guter Schauspieler und wollte Mitleid erzeugen.

„So denkst du also über mich?"

Lily fiel aus allen Wolken. Passierte das, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte wirklich nicht nur in ihren Gedanken?

Da saß sie an einem Tisch mit James Potter, dem Mädchenschwarm Hogwarts schlecht hin, der sie nun ernst anblickte und offenbar eine ehrliche Antwort erwartete.

„Gib mir eine Chance. Evans, bitte."

„James, ich...- auf einmal verlangst du eine Chance von mir? Nachdem du mich jahrelang belästigt hast? Woher soll ich bitte wissen, dass du es ernst meinst? Glaub mir, ich werde nicht eine deiner daher gelaufenden Weiber sein, die du nach drei Tagen fallenlässt, weil sie dich langweilen. Ich habe auch meinen Stolz!"

„Und es würde deinen Stolz verletzten, mir eine Chance zu geben? Und wieso hast du mir dann zu gesagt und bist mit mir hierher gegangen? Nur um mir zu erzählen, dass es deinen Stolz verletzten würde?"

Lily war perplex. Jetzt drehte er ihr schon die Worte im Mund um. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein, jetzt das Unschuldslamm zu spielen? Sollte er doch froh sein, dass sie sich mit ihm traf.

Ihre Wut überschlug sich in ihr, sodass sie einen großen Schluck Butterbier zur Beruhigung trank. Sie wollte gerade ansetzen und weiter mit James schimpfen, doch dazu hatte sie keine Gelegenheit mehr.

James kniete nun vor ihr und hielt ihr Gesicht in seine großen warmen Hände.

„Psst.", machte er und legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen, „lass mich erklären."

Und dann begann er. Und Lily hätte nie gedacht, dass seine Worte ihr Leben so schlagartig ändern konnten.

„Ich will nicht bestreiten, dass ich derjenige bin, für den mich alle halten. Eingebildet, angeberisch.. Doch wieso sollte ich auch anders sein? Bis jetzt hat es noch niemanden gestört, nie hat mir einer gesagt, dass ich falsch bin so wie ich bin. Im Gegenteil, du weißt was ich meine Evans.

Doch als ich dich sah, war alles plötzlich so anders. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wollte ich etwas so sehr und habe es nicht bekommen. Und ich probierte es immer und immer wieder, doch scheiterte immer an dir. Und jetzt weiß ich auch warum. Ich habe es nicht ernst genommen. Ich habe die Liebe nie ernst genommen und die Gefühle anderer missachtet.

Aber ich habe mich geändert. Gib mir die Chance und lass es mich dir zeigen."

„U-und ich dachte immer, du wärst ausschweifend unmoralisch.", stotterte Lily.

Das was sie eben gerade gehört hatte, konnte nicht aus dem Mund eines James Potter stammen. Doch er kniete immer noch vor ihr und betrachtete sie eindringlich. Vielleicht sollte sie tatsächlich nachgeben und ihm eine Chance geben. Immerhin hat er drei Schuljahre lang versucht, sie zu umwerben. Das hatte bis jetzt noch keine für sie getan. Und vielleicht hatte James Potter sich wirklich zum Guten geändert.

Und Lily glaubte stets an das gute im Menschen, auch wenn das andere nicht taten.

Sie betrachtete James Gesicht nun näher. Ihr gefiel die Nähe und die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte.

Die Arroganz und die Überheblichkeit waren vollkommen aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und hatten platzt für einen neues Ausdruck geschaffen, den Lily nicht ganz zu ordnen konnte. War es Flehen oder war es Liebe, die sich in seinen Augen spiegelten?

Zu ihrer Verwunderung waren es ihre Lippen die sich ganz langsam auf seine zu bewegten.

„Was wird das hier?", flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Lass uns es herausfinden.", hauchte eine zarte Stimme zurück und ehe Lily sich versehen konnten berührten seine warmen Lippen ihr Gesicht.

Im ersten Moment wollte sie aufspringen und weglaufen, doch als sich beide Lippen intensiver trafen, schloss sie die Augen und genoss.

Ein Kribbeln durchströmte ihren gesamten Körper und hielt sie in seinen Bann. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Beinahe vergass sie sogar zu atmen, doch das schien unwichtig geworden zu sein.

Was jetzt zählte waren nur noch sie beiden. Lily und James.

Der Kuss wurde allmählich intensiver und James Zunge wurde immer fordernder, doch Lily verspürte nicht den Drang den Kuss zu lösen.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis James langsam und vorsichtig seine Lippen von ihren löste und sie anlächelte.

„Heißt das, du gibst mir eine Chance?"

„Du meinst es wirklich ernst?"

„Ja, ich will nicht mehr ohne dich leben."

„Okay, eine Chance, aber nur wenn du mich ab heute Lily nennst."

Ein Flackern seiner Augen verriet Lily die Antwort, bevor seine Zunge nur ein Wort geformt hatten.

„Danke... Lily."

Und erneut küsste er sie. Doch dieser Kuss war weit aus stürmischer und leidenschaftlicher als der Erste. Lily schloss die Augen und das wunderbare Gefühl, das sie kurz zuvor gespürt hatte, kam zurück. Und sie konnte es nicht glauben, sie hatte James tatsächlich eine Chance gegeben. Nur diese eine, doch Lily wusste, dass James diese nicht auf's Spiel setzen würde.

Doch das Beste war, Lily wusste nun endlich, dass sie sich verliebt hatte. Sie liebte James Potter und würde dieses Gefühl um nichts in der Welt mehr umtauschen (Auch nicht gegen das Küssen von Flubbberwürmern.).

Dieser Tag war es, der in die Geschichte Hogwarts eingehen würde.

James Potter hatte es endlich geschafft und seine Lily erobert.

Und Lily hatte es endlich geschafft James Potter, den König aller Rumtreiber zu zähmen.

Zu mindestens bis ihm, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew ein Slytherin über den Weg lief.


End file.
